Truth or Dare with 7 minutes in heaven while spin the bottle
by Destiel-Sabriel1979
Summary: On a birthday party, the friends play a combination of the games Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle and 7 minutes in Heaven. Eight of them doesn't know that Cate is setting them up with each other while Gabriel and Cate don't know what their friends are planning for them. Destiel, Sam/Jess, Michael/Lucifer, Adam/Alfie, Jo/Balthazar and Gabriel/OC (Cate). ONE SHOT.


**Truth or Dare with seven minutes in heaven while spin the bottle.**

_**A story about friends having a party and playing a combo of Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle and 7 minutes in Heaven.**_

It was Cate-Lynn's birthday today and she invited her closest friends to her home after her parents gave her permission and went away for the evening.

They were all here, talking and laughing with each other, drinking the alcohol (which Cate had bought with a fake id) and dancing.

Cate was having a good time and she looked at her friends.

There was Dean Winchester (18), Adam Winchester (17), Castiel Novak (18) , Gabriel Novak (18), Lucifer Pellegrino (18), Michael Milton (18), Samandriel Milton (17), Jessica Moore (17), Balthazar Roche (18), Joanna Beth Harvelle (17) and Samuel Campbell (17).

Everyone except Dean and Adam had a nickname, Castiel was Cas, Gabriel was Gabe, Lucifer became Luke, Michael like to be called Mike, Jessica like the name Jess, Samuel became Sam, Samandriel became Alfie because Sam was already given away, Joanna Beth hated her name and shortened it to Jo, Balthazar got the name Balthy and Cate-Lynn was shorten to Cate.

She was sure that her friends are all in love with someone, and today she wants to put an end to all those mysterious glances from everyone.

However Gabriel is the only one who isn't glaring at someone, something Cate is happy about it.

She looked at Dean and Cas, who were talking to Dean's stepbrother Sam and his little brother Adam.

Cate looked at Jo, Alfie, Balthy, Jess, Mike, Luke and Gabe, who were talking and laughing with each other while Gabe also was in charge of the improvised bar.

She came to stand with them and Dean, Cas, Sam and Adam joined them.

After everyone got their drinks, Dean said: ' A toast for Cate, who turned 18 today, Happy birthday .'

They clinked their glasses with each other and took a sip.

'Guys I think it's time for a game' Cate said.

'Let's play Spin the bottle' Sam said.

'No 7 Minutes in heaven' Jess said.

'No I want to play Truth or dare' Gabe said.

'Guys why not doing a combo of all three?' Cate said; 'We spin the bottle, ask truth or dare and if the one not speaks the truth or do the dare, they have to be in my walk-in closet for 7 minutes with somebody I choose. But we also can use 7 minutes in heaven as a dare'

'Sounds great' Dean said and everybody agreed.

Nobody even knew what's going to happen now and nobody even saw the smirk on Cate's face.

They all sat down on the floor in a circle and Cate spin the empty beer bottle.

The bottle stopped and pointed to Dean.

'Truth or Dare?' Cate said.

Dean was thinking, he was tipsy enough for the truth but not drunk enough for Dare.

'The truth' Dean said.

'How do your future man look like ?' Cate asked.

'A little shorter than me, dark hair, blue eyes, smarter than me and must put up with me' Dean said.

'Okay Dean your turn' Cate said and Dean spin the bottle.

It landed on Gabe and Dean asked him which one he do.

Gabe said truth and Dean asked him if Gabe was in love.

Gabe said yes.

They all continued like this, Adam had to kiss all the girls on the cheek, Mike had to do a bodyshot with all the girls (He was the one giving the shots, causing jealousy faces from Sam, Balthy and Gabe), Alfie had to sing Asia's Heat of the moment upside down (While Sam was giving a bitchface to everyone because he was the one who woke up with the song for three frikking months), Lucifer had to dress up as a nurse and do a dance with the apple tree, Jo had to do the chrismas poem 'twas the night before chrismas but every fifth word had to be replaced with ass and do a kick sideways (it was hilarious), Sam was the one who was getting a make-over by both Jo and Cate in 7 minutes of heaven style (Let's say Sam was very colorful in clothes, face and hair causing Dean call him Samantha), Jess picked truth and had to answer the question if she ever been kissed (which she answered with a no and Cate thinking 'Not for long') and Cate picked truth and answered the question 'Do you fancy one of the guys in our group?' (Cate blushed and said yes before she looked at Gabe when she thought that nobody was looking but Dean noticed it)

After a while everybody was drunk enough and they only played truth or dare, when Dean picked dare.

Cate's eyes began to glow and she said ; 'Kiss Cas for the whole minute'

Dean and Cas were looking at Cate, Then they looked at each other and Dean leaned in.

Cas closed the gap and they were kissing.

They were still kissing when Cate said time is up.

Dean pulled Cas on his lap and they still continued kissing.

'Well I'll go for you Dean' Cate said ; ' Okay Jo truth or Dare?'

Of course Jo picked dare too and Cate said: ' You have to kiss Balthy for at least a minute'

Jo was blushing but she crawled to Balthy, sat in his lap and kissed him.

When they didn't stop the kiss after a minute, Cate called Luke, who choose dare .

He had to kiss Mike and they did.

After that Sam and Jess had to kiss and Alfie and Adam kissed each other.

Gabe and Cate were the only pair who didn't kiss.

Gabe came to sit next to her with two beers and gave one to Cate.

Cate began to blush and her heart was beating too fast.

Cate was in love with Gabe since freshman year but she didn't had the nerve to tell him.

She fell in love with his amber gold eyes, his seductive eyebrows waggles and his smile.

Gabe was known as the school's trickster and he always pulled pranks on everybody who deserved it.

Were the jocks bullying Cas or Dean or somebody else for being gay, Gabe began to dress up as one of them and brought them so drunk they could not stand up straight

Gabe then undressed them, placed them in such sexual positions and took pictures of them.

He made posters of those pictures and hung them everywhere, at school and in the city.

The jocks never bullied again.

One of the classmates had a fake horse head in their locker because he always had a big mouth about his mobster family.

Mr. Adler had a pink head after he said that homosexuals are sick and need to be cleaned of their sinful thoughts.

Miss Masters was washing her hair in the gym showers and she became blond, only because she wouldn't let Cas alone.

Cate smiled at the memories, not knowing that Dean and Cas stopped kissing and Dean spoke to her.

'Cate-Lynn di Angelo, earth to Cate, do you read me?' Dean said.

Cate shook from her memories and asked Dean what's wrong.

'Truth or Dare?' Dean and Cas said.

'Duh Dare of course' Cate said with a attitude.

By the looks of all their friends, who all stopped kissing, Cate knew she was in trouble.

'You'll have to kiss Gabe now' Mike said.

Cate looked shocked, couldn't speak and her heart was beating so fast that she was afraid it would beat out of her chest.

The only thing she thought was; _My life is over, if I kiss him, Gabe will know about me liking him and he will make fun of me._

'Come on Cate, it isn't so bad' Gabe said smiling and Cate was smiling too.

Gabe placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in.

Cate closed the space between their lips and _oh my god, Gabe is kissing me, I'm kissing Gabe, Holy fuck he can kiss._

Gabe licked her lips, begging for entrance and Cate slowly opened her lips and invited Gabe's tongue.

Gabe and Cate were not aware that everybody was kissing their loved one again and they all stayed like that.

After an hour and a half there were snores everywhere and that's how Cate's parents found them the day after.

Dean and Cas were cuddling on their make shift bed, Jo and Balthy cuddling on one couch, Sam and Jess were cuddling on the sofa bed, Mike and Luke were tangled up on the ground , Adam and Alfie were cuddling on the smallest couch and they saw Cate lying in Gabe's arms, head on his chest on the airbed .

Thomas and Nicole were glad that Cate and her friends didn't trash the house and they even clean up their mess before they all went to sleep.

Later that day when everyone was going to their houses, Cate was smiling and thinking about her plan.

Cate was glad that her plan succeed, Dean and Cas, Jo and Balthy, Alfie and Adam, Mike and Luke and of course Jess and Sam, all being together with the one they love.

That she and Gabe had to kiss and admitting to each other that they were in love with each other too, was a very pleasant bonus.

Cate smiled and thought _Finally_

_**The end**_

**AN: I wrote it last week but i wasn't pleased with it and i didn't knew why.**

**After I read it again, I deside it to upload it and leave it to you but then i started editing it and now i'm pleased.**


End file.
